


Medieval Trunk

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medieval Trunk

Derek paused on his way to his room after school to stare at the weird trunk someone had left in the middle of the foyer. It was hard to miss since the front door hit it when he came in. “Daaaaaaad?” Derek called to no answer. Remembering, belatedly, that his Dad was probably at work otherwise Cora would have pounced on him when he got home. She was three and really into pouncing – well him anyway. This meant, since Laura had after school activities and his were cancelled, that he was home all alone… With this weird box… Derek stood there staring at it worriedly for a moment then he dropped his backpack and sniffed at it. It smelled of metal and faintly of blood which was upsetting. It looked like just a plain black trunk… But… He pushed at the latches and jumped when they snapped open. Ok. Nothing bad… He pushed it open, smiling at the triskelion on the inside of the lid. Family stuff then. He smiled and relaxed until he looked  _in_  the trunk.

 

Peter came in through the backdoor from the woods to find his nephew frozen and looking disturbed as he stared into the trunk he had left in the foyer. He smirked a bit, knowing what the kid was seeing had to have freaked him out. “Derek?”

Derek jumped and fell backwards, the trunk banging shut and breaking the spell it had cast over him. “Uncle Peter! There’s!! It’s like!!  _Medieval torture stuff!!!_ ”

Peter chuckled and shook his head, “Probably because they are… But not for torture, control.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, he’d been practicing it to match his Uncle, “Control of what?”

Peter motioned Derek into the kitchen, giving him a look to ask if he wanted a snack and of course Derek wanted!! Uncle Peter made the best sweets and there wasn’t anyone with the last name Hale who was going to pass that up.

Peter went to  _his cabinet_  and started getting down ingredients for cookies, those he could make on autopilot and talk to his nephew at the same time. Derek perked up because Uncle Peter was making  _shortbread cookies_  and holy GOD it made him want to dance.

“You know how your Aunt Suzy asked for the bite and your Mom gave it?” Peter asks, measuring things out according to a recipe he refuses to share. Derek nodded because of course he remembered! It had only been a couple of weeks ago and everyone in the family had been worried if she would change or die. When it healed up everyone was relieved. In the back of his head, Derek still wondered by his Dad didn’t want it. He shook off his wondering because Peter was talking again. “Her first full moon is coming up in a few days.”

“Okay?” Derek asked, baffled. Full moons were awesome?

Peter grinned at him, “We’re born wolves, it’s different for a turned wolf.”

“Why?” Derek tilts his head.

“Simple, we were born having all these….. extras. Sharper senses, healing, faster, stronger, the shift, feeling the pull of the moon… We’re used to them – your Aunt won’t be.”

“But she’s shifted…? I mean she’s handling it all really good.”

Peter chuckles, “She’s a bit more irritable right now. And it’s getting worse the closer the full moon comes. Even you know everything feels that much more intense during a full moon. So while she has been coping well and learning, she’s not quite ready to be able to handle herself yet.”

Derek makes a face, “She needs a proper anchor then.” He winces and laughs when Peter tosses some flour in his face.

“You need to be more understanding. We’re born to this. Our instincts with it are strong. Your Aunt is learning. But… We’re going to have to be sure she doesn’t give in to the base instincts of the wolf these first few full moons.” Peter set the expensive mixer he had made Alec buy going.

Derek rested his chin on his hands, “So we’re gonna chain up Aunt Suzy. Where?”

“Alec is lending us his basement; he had that empty work room so we’ll chain her up there.” Peter wiped his hands and smiled. “Hasn’t Alec told you he’s going out into the woods with you guys?”

Derek jerked upright, “WHAT!?” His delighted face made Peter laugh.

“God you two are just sickening!” Peter’s eyes were very fond though. “I never thought I could be grossed out by anything more than Alec and Talia but you two are soooo gross in love.”

Derek turned bright red. “Well he’s my Dad!”

Peter grinned and shook his head, “I’m very much aware of that… Now how about you help me out with these cookies?”

“Yes sir!” Derek enthusiastically jumped off his stool and moved to get out the cookie trays, “Aunt Suzy is gonna be alright though – right?”

Peter hooked his arm about Derek’s neck and winked, “Of course! She’s a Hale isn’t she?”

Derek smiled brightly and set about helping, bent on being sure he got to eat most of the cookies before anyone else came home.


End file.
